Desvanecerse
by Headless Angel
Summary: ¿Quién diría que un chasquido de dedos lo cambiaría todo? Higuel/Hiroguel Drabble basado en Avengers: Infinity War. Advertencia: Muerte de personajes,posible spoliler de la pelicula.


_A todas las personas que, cuando las luces del cine se prendieron después de la película, se sintieron desoladas._

* * *

 _¿Quién diría que un chasquido de dedos lo cambiaría todo?_

Era una misión de rutina. Igual a tantas otras que ya habían tenido. Irían hasta el lugar donde los habían llamado. Entonces, le patearían el trasero al tipo malo y se marcharían de allí con discreción, incluso si desde que habían firmado los acuerdos estaban protegidos. Eso si todo salía bien. En caso de que las cosas se pusieran demasiado feas, harían una evacuación. Hiro no iba a volver a arriesgar la vida de sus amigos en vano.

Sin embargo, en ese momento todo iba bien.

El Hamada lo agradeció. Hacía poco que le había revelado a Miguel, su novio y futuro esposo, su identidad de superhéroe. Al joven le había emocionado tanto la idea que le pidió lo dejara acompañarlo en una misión heroica al menos una vez. A regañadientes, Hiro aceptó. Aunque con la condición de que el muchacho se quedara todo el tiempo al lado de Baymax.

Si, ya habían terminado la misión. Pronto estarían en la cafetería de su tía, riendo y comiendo alitas picantes que paralizan la lengua. Había sido tan fácil que Hiro quiso burlar de lo que sus aliados en S.H.I.E.L.D. les habían dicho. ¿Esta era la gran amenaza?

Sí, todos en su equipo eran jóvenes; pero los estaban subestimando demasiado.

La situación no podría haber sido mejor. Hiro estaba orgulloso de sus amigos, de mantenerlos a salvo, de proteger la ciudad. Y con ella, la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Su Miguel.

Repentinamente, de manera inexplicable e ilógica para la mente de Hiro, el criminal que recién habían capturado se desintegró ante sus ojos. Pasó a convertirse en sólo un montón de arena que el viento se llevó.

Pero incluso en ese momento... ¿Porque habrían de asustarse? Seguramente era una técnica de escape nueva ideada por ese tipo. ¿No?

Entonces, a Wasabi comenzó a pasarle lo mismo. Tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de sentir terror. Sólo pudo pronunciar un entrecortado: "¿Hiro?" y ya no más.

Todos los presentes jadearon. Quedaron en un shock. ¿Qué carajos acababa de pasar? El ambiente estaba cargado de ofuscación, terror absoluto y tristeza.

—Tengo miedo. —declaró Fred con total honestidad. Él también estaba disolviéndose en el aire.

Impotencia. ¿Porque estaba sucediendo esto? Era obvio para Hiro que no era una situación normal, había algo mucho más grande que ellos causándolo. Y entonces la pregunta era ¿Quién había ordenado esta infamia?

Ante lo inevitable, Gogo y Honey se arrojaron una a los brazos de la otra. Y se abrazaron como hermanas. Se sabían destinadas a morir; pero se negaban a dejar sola a la otra. Ambas chicas, muy a pesar de sus diferencias, se irían juntas. No tardaron demasiado en desaparecer también.

Hiro, consciente de que ya no era posible hacer algo, se giró hacia dónde estaban Baymax y Miguel. Las lágrimas escurrían por las mejillas del muchacho y caían por su barbilla. Había algo en su rostro que reflejaba lo insuficiente que parecía sentirse en ese momento. Hiro no reprimió la sonrisa triste que esa vista le causó.

Porque Miguel estaba íntegro. Él iba a quedarse en este mundo.

—Baymax, cuida a Tía Cass. Cuida a Miguel...

—Hiro, no. —repuso el músico.

El superhéroe no le hizo caso. Se acercó hasta quedar frente al chico. Hiro miró a Miguel y le dolió pensar en todo lo que ya no harían juntos, lo que ya no iba a ser. Le agradeció al destino permitirles, por lo menos, el placer de encontrarse.

Levantó las manos hasta acunar la cara del chico. Miró sus dulces ojos cafés. Esos ojos estaban inundados por la pena de saber que estas a punto de perder a quien más amas en el mundo, y de todos modos eran hermosos. Hiro inclinó su rostro hasta que los labios de ambos se rosaban apenas.

Ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Podía sentir como él también se volvía polvo.

—No me olvides, Miguel. —se dio el lujo de pronunciar su nombre una última vez. —Te amo

Lo último que sintió fue como los suaves labios de Miguel empezaban a moverse.

—Yo también te amo, Hiro.

Pero Hiro ya no podía oírle. Se había desvanecido.

* * *

¡Hola!

Escribí esto basándome en un post de  
LadyMembrillo en Facebook. Además de mi propio shock después de ver la película. Al fin y al cabo Big Hero 6 es un cómic de Marvel. (Aunque no parte del MCU) intenté meter referencias que encontré sobre el cómic, pero yo apenas voy a leerlo así que quizá corrija eso en el futuro.

Gracias por leer~ y lo siento, de verdad lo siento.


End file.
